An unlikey turn of events for the world of Panem
by Original-State-Of-Mind
Summary: AU There has been a zombie infection spreaded through out Panem Katniss has lost everyone but one day while driving down a abandon road she see's a familiar face with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. one-shot PLEASE REVIEW! (NOW A FULL TIME STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

A lot can happen in one minute; a minute could change someone's life for instance a life can bloom from a new born baby or life can decay from a lifeless body. I have seen too many lifeless bodies that I don't care to count for but I feel as though I myself have become numb a lifeless body. Why I'm still alive when everybody is dead up and about steeling other lives or rotting on the ground because there's no one to left to bury them. But at least the ones died on the ground don't have to become one of them or live the harsh life that we now call reality.

I envy them. Every one that I ever cared for is dead. Gone. Never to father died many years ago in a mining accident and my mother and sister died while working at the hospital when the infection first began. But I have never been a healer so when they took their last final breath of air I wasn't there to see it.

I just remember coming home and having to shoot my mother and dearest sister with my bow and arrows. I cried no I sobbed for days on end but now I can't cry anymore; all my tears have been washed away I have cried enough to last me a whole life time. And this happen exactly 1 year and 6 months ago I like to keep track on the year and day of time it helps me feel sane even if it's only for a little while. You would think the army could stop this but not even they could stop the wrath of the infection.

I'm driving down an abandon road when a see a little off into the distance a boy who looks to be my age he's muscular; blond hair wearing black cargo pants and a black jacket. He's carrying a dark green duffel bag and what looks to be a pump action shot gun he's the first person I've seen in months! I have been solo since day one not trusting anyone but I feel so lonely. Plus if he tries to jump me I'll just send an arrow right though his sorry ass. So I decide to pick him up; I drive closer to him slowing down when I'm near and pull down the window that's facing his side.

"Need a ride hot-shot" I say to him through the window he turns and looks up at me. Only then do I see who it is the boy with the bread the only one on this God damn earth who ever helped me when I was near death, when my own mother couldn't, when I had lost all hope. Peeta Mellark. "Holy shit"

His eyes widen and after a long moment of my eyes doing the same he speaks "Katniss . . ."

I answer by unlocking the door he nods his head and gets in the car I start driving again down the abandon road not knowing how else to respond to what just happened I have not seen one person in this whole god forsaken world in months when I do it's someone I know that in its self is unreal. But not only is it some I know it's the boy whole saved my life. "Holy shit" I say again

"K-Katniss you have no idea how happy I am that you're alive"

"Me too" God I'm bad with words but it's true I'm truly happy that he's alive because in I know for sure that at the back of my mind this whole time I have been secretly hoping he was alive.

"I-I Love you I have loved you since I was five years old a-and I understand if you don't love me back you have no idea how much I regretted no telling you because now the world's gone to hell and I never got a chance t-to t-tell y-you" stop the car abruptly turn to his crystal blue eyes and stare at him wide-eyed and shocked and without even thinking I smash my lips into his and he kisses me back with urgently I feel a something at the pit of stomach wanting more of him but I stop take a deep breath go wide-eyed again and then feeling heat rushed to my cheeks I quickly turn and start driving again. Still not knowing how to respond; what the fuck is wrong with me I'm I on crack what a day "uh . . . hm. . . Okay I don't know what to say"

"Hi" that's the only word I can think of to be honest I don't know even know what I'm talking about its just word vomit.

"C-can we do t-that again" again I stop the car and smash lips into his answering his question.

**So I just had this a idea in my head and just poured it out plus I figured that I haven't seen any else do a HG zombie story so why not maybe I will continue it if lot of people tell me to I don't know. I'm aware that there probably is grammar mistakes but it's five in the morning so I'm just going to post this and go to bed I would love to hear what you think it would mean the world if you review! Oh and if you want check out my other story thanks! ;)**

_**-Skylar**_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's cold. Night has fallen and I can feel the uneasy chilling breeze go right threw my father's leather hunting jacket. I can hear distant screams; wails of terror. PRIM! That is my first thought, something isn't right in distract 12 and prim isn't one to protect herself. I run as fast as my boots will take me out of the fence and into 12 with a bow and quiver slanged around my back._

_What I find is not what I was suspecting crashed cars, ear piercing screams and sick people eating children, man, women and kids no older than me. I see a woman tugging an arm of a child as to indicate to run faster but it's too late because the other arm of the child is taken and a sick person bites the boy resulting gushing blood to cover the already red stricken road. I feel my stomach turn with the urge to vomit but I don't instead I run making a bee-line through back roads and entering the backyard of my home. I sprint into the house-_

"_Katniss!" I see prim as soon as I enter the home she's not well; her legs twitch. The white perfect stocking I had given her for her birthday just a week ago are now torn muddy from the shins. Her skirt and blue t-shirt reflect the same; she's holding the kitchen knife it stricken with red liquid that drips and leaves trances of where she came from before she ran to me._

_My bedroom._

"_w-what h-happened?" it try to speak with an even tone but my voice but the queasy feeling in stomach don't agree._

"_Katniss t-they came into the house mother and I tried to fight them b-but. . ."her voice is shaky and I feel a hot single tear shed down my cheek. Prim lifts her right sleeve and reveals a gushing bite mark._

I sit straight up breathing heavy sweat beads roll down my neck I'm sitting in the back seat of my truck. Peeta in the front seat, looking at me with genuine concern.

"Are you ok? How do you feel? Did you have a bad dream? It's alright Katniss it-" Peeta starts but I cut him off.

"Whoa Peeta calm down it was just a bad dream" it's been a week since I saw Peeta down the road. Since we shared that first kiss. At first it was kind of awkward but in the few moments we have shared we've learned to work together. Gather food, exchange and share supplies; we have not discussed if were staying together of part our separate ways but right it seems like its natural.

He gives me a wide sleepy simile that makes my heart beat a little faster "Okay, but are you alright?"

"Yeah fine"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Okay"

After a pregnant pause I speak." I think we should go scavenging for supplies were running low" he nods and I re-braid my hair and jump to the front seat. We drive for about fifth teen minutes until we see a string of small businesses. Its chilly but not freezing enough to see my breath.

I steady myself getting into position of one side of the door and Peeta on the other. Quiver slung around my back, 6 shooter revolver at my hip and a sharp as hell switch blade in my back pocket. Peeta armed with a ready pump action shot gun aimed at the door and a sword hung low on his hips.

I give Peeta the nod.

But he stops me and kisses me hard on the lips. A knee buckling kiss. "Be careful every moment can be our last" I nod with that he walks back to his position on the other side of the door.

It comes running, missing jaw and a gushed red shirt. I shoot it. Right between the eyes.

We're sitting on a log in front of a fire cooking a rabbit I shoot about a mile a head.

"Katniss . . ."

"yeah"

"we should talk"

"I know"

"I don't want to pressure you but we haven't talked about what's going on between us and we've been kissing a lot and don't get me wrong I love it but I got to know how you feel about me. I hope you know how I feel about you, love you I've always have, please trust me let me in" I have not the slightest idea of what to say I like him I do but he says he loves me. That's a strong word one that is not easy to use but we barley know each other and no matter how starved I am for human contact I must be logical. Plan my every move in this harsh world.

"I don't know . . . you're the first person I've seen in months. . ." I huff out breath this is a train wreck why doesn't my brain like my mouth. Think Katniss tell what you're thinking you don't want to lose him. You don't want to be alone. It's lonely alone. I blurt it out all at once "Peeta the truth is I don't know what to think I like you, I do. I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave me"

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but life has been rough for the past couple of months. But as a result I've learned a lot of things too, even if it was hard to hear. But I haven't forgotten this story I have things planed for our lovers! Any ideas please review! I need reviews to keep me going the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

_**-Skylar**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss**

No Fuel

Low on:

Water

Meds

Sanity

Were stuck on a highway surrounded by trees.

It's cold

And I can see my breath, I mean fuck Peeta's paler than a teen with a pregnancy test. I look just the same, only whiter. All we have is the clothes on our back and our weapons. We need to move our asses. But it's so cold I can feel my legs stiffen, we cuddle each other for warmth as we walk down the abandon road.

Peeta takes a deep breath "I would never hurt you, you're the love of my life I thought you knew that"

"I do" he turns his head to look at me.

"You never answered my question last night, you know" after I said I didn't want him to leave me I sobbed in his arms because it made me realize. . .

I did.

I need him "I thought I already did"

"No, Katniss I don't want to pre-"I kiss him before he can finish his sentence, I know this is crazy, I met him (PUN INTENED). But we've grown, I can't be alone again. I have true feelings for him and I can't just let him go, I kiss him because the feeling is mutual. I pull away but I don't let him go "Your mine, I'm yours, you're stuck with me, always"

He smiles "always"

We've been walking for hours but we finally have reached the main road, we decide to search some abandon cars for some much needed supplies.

We Find:

A small bag of peanuts

4 double A batteries

4 X sized wool sweater (it's huge)

A small radio (it works)

It's getting dark so we retire to a car.

When I wake up I hear footsteps not close but not exactly far either, maybe by a few cars.

Biters

"Hurry up Beetee, I mean can you walk any slower, I don't have all morning" what the fuck, was that a women's voice? Those aren't biters.

People

I quickly grab my 6-shooter because my bows' in the front seat and wake Peeta up.

"W-what" He says sleepily

"shh!" I say and point outside

His eyes widen but then he sees my 6-shooter and nods "okay, I'll go front you go around the back cause your quitter" I nod as he sits up and grabs his pump action shot gun and out the door before I can stop him.

**A/N:**

**Ahhhh! Do you think it'll be? Well they notice Katniss going around them? MOHAHA! Tune in next time to find out! Any who I know Peeta and Katniss have been kind of mushy but I needed people to understand their relationship. I mean guys I'm basing this off of a one-shot! Hang in there I do have plans, the only reason I mention this is because a reviewer if you guys want me to low down the KXP I will just let know. This is all just rising action. **

**SHOUT OUT! To xXPaintingRealityXx for being so cool and giving some ideas and reviewing (which everyone is welcomed to do) you're awesome and you have kick ass username! BTW to answer your question I'm the drummer in the band and I write most of the melody of the music. Feel free to PM me anytime! **

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED FEED BACK!**


End file.
